FAL
The FN FAL (F'abrique '''N'ationale - 'F'usil 'A'utomatique 'L'eger; English: Light Automatic Rifle) is a battle rifle in Call of Duty . It was the first of the major NATO battle rifles before the widespread adoption of the assault rifle, the other two being the G3 and the M14. The FAL was originally designed to fire an intermediate round like the STG-44, but was required to meet the new NATO standard 7.62x51mm round, thus making it have high recoil when firing fully automatically. Designed by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal in Belgium, it has been called "The Right Arm of the Free World", countries in the 1950's before being replaced by locally-manufactured assault rifles. While its usage has waned, it continues to be manufactured and used in South America, most notably in Brazil, before being replaced by more modern rifles. Modern revivals of the FAL utilize it in various roles, ranging from a marksman's rifle to a light support weapon. In-game Campaign The FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The variant used seems to be a fixed-stock FAL that has been modified with the addition of the surface-integrated MIL-STD 1913 Picatinny rail. The FAL is wielded by Russians in the early stages of the invasion, but the AK-47 is more commonplace later in the conflict. It is mostly seen with a Red Dot Sight or an ACOG scope. Multiplayer The FAL is unlocked at level 28 in multiplayer. This rifle's semi-automatic nature reduces its effectiveness at close range. Utilizing the Masterkey Shotgun attachment, carrying a close quarters secondary weapon, or using Commando is recommended. However, this same semi-automatic firing increases the FAL's effectiveness at long range, even though the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let the recoil settle. Because of this long-range prowess, the FAL closes the gap between assault rifles and sniper rifles. Because of the FAL's damage of 35-55, Stopping Power has a minimal effect. Shots will always kill in two hits at close and medium range, but three are required for a long range kill, regardless of the use of Stopping Power. However, with Stopping Power, the FAL is able to achieve one hit kills with a headshot. Moreover, like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in Modern Warfare 2 that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, Perks, or attachments. The FAL's rear iron sight sways when aiming down the sights, although this has no effect on accuracy. Equipping the Masterkey Shotgun attachment removes said swaying. The FAL is considered an intermediary between the G3 and M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as its damage and recoil fall between the two. It can be used well as a sniper Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Masterkey Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:FAL_6.jpg|FAL Image:FAL_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight 300px-5064-04.jpg|FAL in Real Life(The original FAL 50.64 with side-folding shoulder stock) Trivia *When using the FAL with a Red Dot Sight, the shot will not land right where the dot is aimed at; it actually hits just below and to the right of the dot. *The FAL is considered a surplus weapon. As most NATO countries have replaced their previously issued FALs with imported or locally manufactured weapons, old FAL caches end up on the black market, which could explain how the Militia is armed with so many. In addition, copies of the FAL are produced in Brazil under the license of FNH. *The FAL has a unique reload animation: the fresh magazine is used to actuate the magazine release paddle and ejecting the spent magazine before being placed in. This is known as "speedloading," and is a method that is more popularly used on the AK-47. This reloading style is not just for show, however, as the FAL has a comparatively fast reload time. *Reload cancelling is generally ineffective with the FAL, unless reloading from an empty magazine. *The FAL's magazine model is actually the 30 round Commonwealth design, and in Campaign the rifle is scripted to hold 30 rounds. However, in Multiplayer, FAL holds only 20 shots. Attaching Extended Mags remedies this error, which may have only been for balancing purposes. *Militia and Russian soldiers in campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners or behind doors (while blindfiring), but the player cannot. *The FAL with a Grenade Launcher is misspelled FAL w/ Grenade '''Laucher in the pick-up text. *The FAL is greatly affected by having the Holographic Sight attached. For whatever reason, the FAL's minimum damage increases with the Holographic Sight attached. Normally, the weapon would do 35 damage past 1700 inches, but with the Holographic Sight, this number is increased to 40 damage past 1600 inches. Knowing this, the gun becomes a two shot kill at any range when using a Holographic Sight (even with Bling and another attachment) and Stopping Power. Because of this, using Bling to add a Holographic Sight and a Silencer, in conjunction with Stopping Power, will effectively remove the disadvantage of reduced range that a silencer usually adds, as the FAL will always achieve two shot kills. *When using the Holographic Sight and Heartbeat Sensor, the player can still see the sensor while aiming. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Battle Rifles